User blog:SimonTheThespian/Scooby Projects I'd Love to See
(IMPORTANT: Artists, Actors, & Fans Needed! ) '-' Here are some Scooby-Doo films I would love to see made! Most will probably never happen, but a guy can dream! :) Scooby-Doo meets William Shakespeare - I know this has been done in the comics a few times, but I'd love to see a film where the gang goes back in time (somehow) and meet Shakespeare. Of course, there would be a ghost trying to scare people away from the Globe and it would probably end up being an angry Thespian who was not accepted into The King's Men. Shaggy and Scoob are already so theatrical (with putting on costumes out of nowhere and playing a part to fool the ghost and whatnot) so I'd love to see them thrown on the Globe stage and sprout hilarious renditions of Shakespearian prose. Also, Shakespeare's plays are full of ghosts, witches, and the supernatural so there are plenty of candidates for a monster! Scooby-Doo Where are You (Horror) ' - This one will definitely not happen, but I think it'd be awesome if they remade the original episodes but as horror films. It doesn't need to be for adults (Like SA), just scary. This doesn't need to be a long term show, just like one or two specials. Remember how terrified we all were the first time you saw "Nowhere to Hyde?" Imagine that but directed by James Wan! '''A Revival of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo '- I'm not going to turn this into a big rant about Scrappy's treatment- everything's been said and I agree with most of it. But Scrappy was always one of my favorite characters on the show and I'd love to see him reappear! 'Scooby's Family Reunion ' - I think it'd be super cool if they made a film that featured Scooby's entire family. A ghost would appear at the Doo Family Reunion and it'd be up to Scooby and the Gang to save the day! This would also be a great time for Scooby-Dum to shine- I always found him hysterical! 'Scooby in Wonderworld '- The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld is one of my favorite episodes! They did an awesome job at creating Wonderworld and I think there's just so much potential there for a feature length film! I do not watch the modern Westworld show, but I did watch the original which the episode is based upon. I think if they followed the story of that and Futureworld and just added Scooby and the Gang it would be pure gold! '''Shaggy's Showdown Series - I loved all the backstory of Shaggy's family in Shaggy's Showdown and I'd like to see an entire show about the Roger's Family. Each episode could follow another member of the family who Shaggy and Scooby would be visiting at the time. I'm not sure if this would work as a long-running show, but maybe a season or two! Scooby-Doo Meets Batman Series - I'm actually surprised this hasn't happened yet! Every time Scooby and the Gang has teamed up with Batman in the movies, shows, and comics it has worked perfectly. I know Batman will be an (at least one) episode of Guess Who, but I really think this should be a whole series! (Toned Down) Scooby Apocalypse Movie '- I don't dislike Scooby Apocalypse- but I don't love it. I used to, but then the content got out of hand. And I've always felt uncomfortable with how adult they make the characters, it doesn't feel right. Nevertheless, Scooby Apocalypse as a concept is brilliant. I think if WB made the maturity level that of their PG-13 animated DC films it would be fine. Even great! Here's how I would change the story (not like how I did in 5'th grade ): Make all of the film take place in The Complex, The Festival, and The First Mall they went to. Cut out Cliffy, Scrappy, and every other side character; just have the Gang. (Here's why- All though I love Scrappy, you can only fit so many characters in a single film that's already more complex than most of the other ones.) If it roughly followed the story of the first 5 issues and ended on a cliffhanger than it would be great. I think it's too complicated for them to be able to wrap everything up in one movie so ending it open is fine. Not that they'd make another one though. I think the animation style should reflect the style of the comics. Using the same shiny character animation of that in Batman Ninja (2018) (Minus the anime of course). All in all, I think this could actually work if they toned down the adult nature and simplified the plot. '''More Scooby Films with Nick Palatas '- Yeah, there is a super small chance of this happening. He's no longer an active actor and he's now verging on being too old to play Shaggy in a live action film and I doubt Matthew Lillard will stop doing the voice in the cartoon anytime soon... But hey- It would be '''AWESOME!!! 'A Scooby Film/Show with... Me? '- As is probably pretty obvious because of my username- I'm an actor. (It's also on my profile page!) One of my dreams is to play Shaggy either in a live-action feature or a cartoon. The chances of that happening are low, but one day if you ever see someone playing Shaggy named Simon- you know who it is! Category:Blog posts